Many individuals suffering spinal cord injury (SCI) and other medical conditions (e.g. Cauda Equina, MS, Spina Bifida, and Chronic Constipation) will need to avail themselves of bowel management treatments along-side their bladder management program. In terms of SCI users the issues of independence, dexterity, ease of use are important needs that need to be addressed by a bowel management program. Users can avail of various solutions such as pharmacological, (laxatives/suppository), digital stimulation, diet control and others, with the aim of having a regular bowel management routine without constipation or fecal incontinence. This concept will focus on trans anal irrigation (TAI) which is a solution for use in bowel care. TAI is the delivery of water into the colon to flush the system of stool and create pseudo-continence for the end user. Systems currently on the market allow the user to utilize a product over the toilet or in a commode/shower chair to introduce water into the bowel through a rectal catheter (in form of rectal balloons/cones). The user will introduce an amount of water into the bowel in order to flush out stool located in the bowel passage. The user will introduce the water, wait for a period of time (30+ minutes) and allow gravity to flush the water and stool out of the body. The user can then have peace of mind through use of the product.